This invention relates to a band plate winding system in rolling equipment.
On a line delivery side of hot rolling equipment or the like, a down coiler or carrousel type (double-drum type) winder is generally disposed as a band plate winding system for continuously winding a rolled band plate.
A conventional band plate winding system using a down coiler is shown, for example, in FIG. 36.
As illustrated, a roller table 600 is placed on a rolling equipment line, and a pinch roll (or a deflector roll) 601 is placed near a delivery side of the rolling equipment line. A band plate 602 that has been rolled is guided to mandrels (winding drums) 603 of a plurality of down coilers placed at spaced apart locations on the delivery side of the rolling equipment line.
Around each mandrel 603, plural pairs (3 pairs in the drawing) of arm-shaped frames 604a, 604b, 604c are each provided so as to be supported at one end on a fixing base 605 via a shaft 606. Each frame is pivotable such that its front end is brought toward or away from each mandrel 603 from three directions.
On the pairs of frames 604a, 604b, 604c, unit rolls 607 are supported so as to come into contact with the mandrel 603, and presser plates 608 are also supported integrally to face an outer surface of the mandrel 603. To these frames 604a, 604b, 604c, driving cylinders 609 are connected for driving the frames 604a, 604b, 604c so as to be brought toward or away from the outer surface of the mandrel 603.
Thus, the rolled band plate 602 is moved from the pinch roll 601 along a guide (not shown), and its front end is guided to one of the mandrels 603. Then, with the band plate 602 being pressed against the outer surface of the mandrel 603 by the three unit rolls 607 upon driving by the driving cylinders 609, the mandrel 603 is rotationally driven in a winding direction. In this manner, winding of the band plate 602 is performed.
After a predetermined length of the band plate 602 is taken up, the band plate 602 is cut with a cutter (not shown) disposed on the line. A front end of the remaining band plate 602 is guided from the other pinch roll 601 to the other mandrel 603, and the band plate 602 is similarly wound. During this period, a coil of the band plate 602 is removed from the outer surface of the mandrel 603, which has finished winding, onto a carrier trolley or the like. In this manner, winding into a coil is continued.
A conventional band plate winding system using a carrousel type winder is exemplified in FIG. 37.
As illustrated therein, a circular support frame 610 is installed at a delivery-side side portion of a rolling equipment line so as to be rotationally driven in a vertical plane. At symmetrical positions of the support frame 610, a plurality of mandrels 611 are supported horizontally via bearings. The drawing shows a case in which there are two mandrels 611.
The support frame 610 is turned, as necessary, by an inherent driving system. The mandrels 611 on the support frame 610 are driven in a winding or unwinding manner by individual driving systems when a band plate is wound into or unwound from a coil C.
At the rolling equipment line side on the support frame 610, a wrapping device 612 for a band plate 602 is provided which moves so as to surround or expose the mandrel 611.
The wrapping device 612 is composed of a pair of arm-shaped frames 614 and a pair of arm-shaped frames 615 having one end rotatably mounted on a fixing base 613 via shafts and spreading around the mandrel 611, a belt or chain member 617 passed in an endless form over four guide rolls 616 supported on the pairs of arm-shaped frames 614 and 615 so as to contact the mandrel 611, and two cylinders 618 and 619 for driving both frames 614 and 615 to open and close.
The cylinders 618 and 619 have cylinder portions rotatably supported on a fixing base 620 via shafts, and have driving ends rotatably attached to side portions of the frames 614 and 615 via shafts.
The band plate coil C wound onto the other mandrel 611 is withdrawn from the mandrel 611, and carried by a trolley 621.
Thus, the band plate 602 that has run on a roller table 600 of the rolling equipment line and has left a pinch roll 601 is guided to the mandrel 611 within the wrapping device 612. Then, the band plate 602 is pressed against an outer surface of the mandrel 611 under tension of the belt or chain member 617. During this action, the band plate 602 is formed into a band plate coil C by the winding action of the mandrel 611.
When the diameter of the band plate coil C has become large, the cylinders 618 and 619 are driven in a contracted manner to release the belt or chain member 617. The support frame 610 is turned 180xc2x0 clockwise, and brought to a halt.
Then, the belt or chain member 617 is delivered to the surroundings of an unloaded mandrel 611. The band plate 602, which enters the band plate coil C supported on the mandrel 611 at the symmetrical position, is cut with a shear (not shown) disposed on the line. A front end of the cut band plate 602 is guided to the empty mandrel 611 inside the belt or chain member 617 to continue similar winding for forming a band plate coil C.
A tail end of the cut band plate 602 on the band plate coil C side, on the other hand, is taken up into the band plate coil C, and then, the winding action of the mandrel 611 is stopped. The band plate coil C on the mandrel 611 is extracted by a hoisting/lowering and traveling operation of the trolley 621, and carried to a next step.
With the band plate winding system using a down coiler shown in FIG. 36, a high-temperature band plate 602 that has been hot rolled can be wound at a high rate expressed as xe2x80x9ca plate speed of about 1,000 m/minxe2x80x9d.
However, there may be a case in which a trailing end of a preceding band plate and a leading end of a succeeding band plate on the rolling line are weld bonded, while being continuously rolled, and are continuously wound. In this case, 2 to 3 down coilers need to be arranged in tandem on the delivery side of the rolling equipment line.
This has posed the problem that the length of the rolling equipment line becomes large, and the installation of the plural down coilers inevitably increases the equipment cost.
With the band plate winding system using a carrousel type winder shown in FIG. 37, the provision of plural mandrels 611 on a single circular support frame 610 reduces the length of the line and the scale of equipment.
However, even when the rotational driving force of the mandrel 611 is increased, the belt or chain driven by this rotational force can not be moved at a high speed. Thus, as high speed a run as made by the down coiler shown in FIG. 36 is impossible with the carrousel type winding of the band plate 602.
When a chain wrapper is used for hot rolling, for example, xe2x80x9ca plate speed of about 250 m/minxe2x80x9d is the maximum allowable running speed. This device cannot be used in equipment with a plate speed higher than that.
Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide a band plate winding system capable of high speed winding at a low cost.
To attain the above object, a band plate winding system according to the present invention comprises a carrousel type winder having a plurality of individually driven mandrels on a circular support frame provided so as to be rotationally drivable in a vertical plane; and a roll type wrapping device for supporting a plurality of unit rolls each provided so as to be movable forward and backward between a position surrounding the mandrel located at a winding start position of the winder and a retreat position.
Thus, a band plate can be wound under high speed rolling to a degree comparable to that using a conventional down coiler even during hot rolling. Also, the scale of equipment, the size of an installation space, and the cost of equipment can be markedly decreased because of the concomitant use of the carrousel type winder.
The winding start position for winding by the mandrel of the winder is at the same level as a pass line height of the band plate. Thus, the band plate delivered from a delivery side of a rolling equipment line can be smoothly fed to an empty mandrel located at the winding start position.
The roll type wrapping device that supports the plurality of unit rolls is provided on a common shaft of a support base. Thus, the wrapping device can be placed appropriately so as to surround the mandrel.
A unit roll driving device for rotationally driving each of the plurality of unit rolls comprises transmission means which transmits a rotational force of a driving motor in a direction nearly perpendicular to an axis of the unit roll and which pivots integrally with a frame for supporting the unit roll; one of connector portions of the transmission means is connected by a transmission shaft to an end of the unit roll opposed to the one connector portion; and the driving motor is connected to the other connector portion of the transmission means. Thus, the driving motor and the other connector portion of the transmission means can be connected together via a short transmission shaft or directly. Furthermore, the transmission shaft that connects the one connector portion of the transmission means to the end of the unit roll opposed to the one connector portion may be short in length, and can be held at a slight angle. Hence, a system which can be operated safely at a high speed, with vibrations being decreased, can be constructed in a compact size.
The unit roll driving device for rotationally driving each of the plurality of unit rolls comprises a parallel plate provided, outside and apart from a frame for supporting the unit roll, so as to turn integrally with the frame; at least two bevel gear boxes provided on the parallel plate; a transmission shaft for connecting these bevel gear boxes together; a transmission shaft for connecting one of the bevel gear boxes to an end of the unit roll opposed to the one bevel gear box; and a transmission shaft for connecting the other bevel gear box to a driving motor via universal joints. Thus, the transmission shaft that connects the other bevel gear box to the driving motor via the universal joints can be shortened. Furthermore, the transmission shaft that connects the one bevel gear box to the end of the unit roll opposed to the one bevel gear box may be short in length, and can be held at a slight angle. Hence, a system which can be operated safely at a high speed, with vibrations being decreased, can be constructed in a compact size.
A pair of bevel gears in the bevel gear box are constituted at a speed increasing gear ratio. Thus, the transmission shaft that connects the other bevel gear box to the driving motor via the universal joints is rotated at a relatively low speed. As a result, vibrations occurring in this transmission shaft are further suppressed to promote safety. Since the transmission shaft can be rotated at a low speed, moreover, a large allowable inclination angle can be taken for the transmission shaft, and the entire length of the transmission shaft can be shortened further.
The unit roll driving device for rotationally driving the plurality of unit rolls comprises a gear support panel provided, outside and apart from a frame for supporting the unit rolls, so as to pivot integrally with the frame; multi-stage gears placed at a pivot center position on the gear support panel, at positions on nearly the same axes as the unit rolls, and between both of the positions, and mounted and supported on the gear support panel so as to mesh with each other; a driving motor connected to a shaft of the gear placed at the pivot center position among the multi-stage gears, thereby rotationally driving this gear; and transmission shafts for connecting shafts of the gears, placed at the positions on nearly the same axes as the unit rolls among the multi-stage gears, to ends of the unit rolls corresponding to the shafts of the gears. Thus, long transmission shafts are not required for driving the unit rolls. Short transmission shafts which connect the shafts of the gears, placed at the positions on nearly the same axes as the unit rolls, to the ends of the unit rolls corresponding to the shafts of the gears can be used at a small inclination angle. Hence, a system which can be operated safely at a high speed can be constructed in a compact size.
A deflector device for guiding the band plate to the winder comprises an upper deflector roll disposed above a pass line of the band plate upstream of the winder; and upper guide means which is disposed forwardly and backwardly movably so as to be located above the pass line of the band plate between the winder and the upper deflector roll, and which has a lower surface whose upper deflector roll side can be positioned above a horizontal line in contact with a lower portion of the upper deflector roll, the lower surface of the upper guide means being an inclined surface sloping downward toward the winder. Thus, even when the spacing between the upper deflector roll and the upper guide means is great, the front end of the band plate does not enter this spacing, but is positioned below the lower surface of the upper guide means and guided to the winder by this lower surface. Hence, even if the front end of the band plate warps upward, the front end of the band plate can be guided to the winder reliably.
An auxiliary deflector roll is provided which is disposed so as to be movable forward and backward integrally with the upper guide means, and which increases an angle of deflection of the band plate from the upper deflector roll. Thus, the spacing between the upper deflector roll and the upper guide means is set to be slightly greater than the thickness of the band plate. Even if the upper deflector roll side of the lower surface of the upper guide means is set at an even larger height, the auxiliary deflector roll increases the angle of deflection of the band plate from the upper deflector roll so that the upper guide means, etc. do not impede the traveling movement of the band plate. Hence, even if the front end of the band plate warps upward, the front end of the band plate can be guided to the winder more reliably.
The roll type wrapping device for supporting the plurality of unit rolls is constituted such that of the plural unit rolls provided so as to be movable toward and away from the mandrel, the unit roll located above the mandrel is supported by an upper frame which moves toward and away from the mandrel from above the mandrel, while the other unit roll is supported by a lower frame which moves toward and away from the mandrel from below the pass line of the band plate. Thus, the unit roll positioned above the mandrel need not be supported by the lower frame. Hence, the length of the lower frame can be decreased to minimize a space necessary for forward and backward movement, so that the entire system can be downsized.
First guide means for guiding a front end of the band plate to a wrapping entrance of the mandrel is provided on the upper frame. Thus, the band plate can be guided to the mandrel reliably by the first guide means. Whereas the upper frame is moved to a retracted position, a position at which the upper frame does not hinder the movement of the band plate. Hence, the upper frame does not contact the band plate being wound, so that damage to the band plate can be prevented. Furthermore, when the upper frame is pushed outward to the operating position to guide the front end of a cut band plate toward the mandrel located at the winding start position, this front end is delivered to a suitable inclined or parallel posture relative to the pass line of the band plate. By this measure, the front end of the band plate can be guided reliably to the wrapping entrance of the mandrel.
Second guide means facing the pass line of the band plate from above is provided pivotably between a rolling equipment side and the first guide means. Thus, the band plate can be guided to the mandrel further reliably by the second guide means. Whereas the second guide means is pivoted to an inclined state, whereby the second guide means can be brought to a position at which it does not hinder the movement of the band plate toward the mandrel. Hence, the second guide means does not contact the band plate being wound, so that damage to the band plate can be prevented. Furthermore, the second guide means is positioned below the first guide means, whereby the front end of a cut band plate can be guided to the wrapping entrance of the mandrel further reliably and safely.
Interlocking means is provided for moving wrapping guide means backward in association with a backward movement of the unit roll supported by the lower frame, the wrapping guide means being provided, on a front end side of the lower frame opposed to a front end of the upper frame, so as to be movable toward and away from the mandrel. There may be a case in which after the front end of the band plate passes along the wrapping guide means, the wrapping guide means cannot recede when it is attempted to move the wrapping guide means backward. Even in this case, the interlocking means enables the wrapping guide means to recede in association with the backward movement of the unit roll supported by the lower frame. Hence, the front end of the band plate can be prevented from jamming between the wrapping guide means and the mandrel.
The unit roll supported by the upper frame is larger in diameter than the unit roll supported by the lower frame. Thus, the band plate contacts the mandrel at the first entrance with a large roll curved surface, so that the front end of the band plate can be drawn in more reliably along an outer peripheral surface of the mandrel, and the front end of the band plate can be reliably brought upward or downward in an assorted manner. Furthermore, even when the gap between the wrapping guide means and the mandrel is rendered large, the front end of the band plate can be reliably brought upward or downward in an assorted manner. Hence, jamming of the front end of the band plate can be prevented further reliably.
The roll type wrapping device for supporting the plurality of unit rolls is constituted such that a small cylinder for backup of the unit roll supported on a large frame via a panel-like arm among the plurality of unit rolls provided so as to be movable toward and away from a circumferential surface of the mandrel located at the winding start position has a built-in pressure oil chamber containing an amount of a pressure oil enough to absorb and cushion maximum impact force which the unit roll undergoes. Thus, failure of the system and the occurrence of a defective product due to impact force during band plate winding can be resolved, and productivity increased.
The small cylinder for backup of the unit roll comprises an oil chamber for piston stroke having a rod side connected to the panel-like arm and a cylinder side connected to a large frame side, and having a required length for extending and contracting a piston rod; and an oil chamber for impact force cushioning provided to communicate with a head side of the oil chamber for piston stroke. Thus, failure of the system and occurrence of a defective product due to impact force during band plate winding can be resolved, and productivity increased.
The oil chamber for piston stroke and the oil chamber for impact force cushioning are connected together via an intermediate cover portion, and communicate with each other through a flow path inside the intermediate cover portion. Thus, an intermediate part of the long cylinder can be reinforced, and the cylinder can be mounted safely on the large frame by the intermediate cover portion.
The roll type wrapping device for supporting the plurality of unit rolls comprises two unit roll support frames provided so as to derrick and pivot from an upstream side of a rolling equipment line about lower support shafts as centers of rotation until facing the mandrel at a wrapping start position, the two unit roll support frames being each in the form of a frame individually movable between a set mandrel facing position and a set retreat position without interference by each other. Thus, at the time of the switching movement of the two unit roll support frames to a band plate wrapping position and the retreat position, collision and interference between both of the frames are resolved. Hence, damage to the machine and interruption of operation due to their collision or interruption can be eliminated.
Of the two unit roll support frames, the support frame for the upper unit roll is placed externally, while the support frame for the lower unit roll is placed internally, and a shape of the external support frame and a shape of the internal support frame are combined such that the internal support frame is movable to the retreat position when the external support frame has been brought to a band plate wrapping position at which the external support frame faces the mandrel. Thus, at the time of the switching movement of the two unit roll support frames to the band plate wrapping position and the retreat position, collision and interference between both of the frames are resolved. Hence, damage to the machine and interruption of operation due to their collision or interruption can be eliminated.
Of the two unit roll support frames, at least the internally placed support frame for the lower unit roll is mounted detachably on the support shaft by a semi-arcuate divided type boss portion. Thus, mounting and dismounting of the internal frame become markedly easy for maintenance and so forth.
The roll type wrapping device for supporting the plurality of unit rolls supports the unit rolls on a plurality of pivoting frames which pivot so as to be movable toward and away from a circumferential surface of the mandrel located at the winding start position; a first panel-like arm and a second panel-like arm are pivotably provided on at least one of the plurality of pivoting frames, the first panel-like arm having a band plate wrapping guide at a front end thereof, and the second panel-like arm having a band plate wrapping guide at a front end thereof and being provided with the unit roll; and a pivot shaft of the second panel-like arm is placed in a plane of lateral projection of the first panel-like arm at the winding start position. Thus, the distance between the shafts of the shaft-attached portion of the second panel-like arm and the unit roll can be enlarged. Hence, when a reaction force of the band plate is imposed on the unit roll, the panel-like arm can pivot smoothly, so that concentration of stress on the shaft-attached portion is resolved.
A driving shaft for each of the unit rolls is provided on a work side of a rolling equipment line, and a detachable mandrel front end support device is provided opposite a front end of the mandrel located at the winding start position, the mandrel front end support device having a sectional shape passing between the unit rolls facing a circumferential surface of the mandrel at the winding start position, and between unit roll driving systems, and the mandrel front end support device being movable parallel to an axis of the mandrel. Thus, even when the unit roll driving system of the roll type wrapping device is provided on the work side of the rolling equipment line, the mandrel front end support device does not interfere with the driving system for the unit roll. Hence, the mandrel front end support device can be installed safely at the winding start position, and failure of band plate winding by the winder can be resolved.
The detachable mandrel front end support device is adapted to be movably engaged on track elements fixedly placed on a support base in parallel with the axis of the mandrel, and to be moved to a position, at which the detachable mandrel front end support device is attached to or detached from the front end of the mandrel, by driving means placed on the support base. Thus, movement of the detachable mandrel front end support device can be performed easily.
A parallel partition wall is provided, with the mandrel front end support device being sandwiched between the partition wall and a support frame for the unit roll, and pivots integrally with, but apart from, the support frame; and the unit roll driving system is provided, with the partition wall serving as an intermediate support point. Thus, the spacing between the unit roll driving system and the detachable mandrel front end support device becomes easy to maintain, and the unit roll driving system can be downsized.